Hearing Them
by K.D. Sparrow
Summary: Damon's thoughts at the end of Kill or be Killed. Some Delena and brotherly love.


Ok, here is just a little peek into Damon's mind as we head into episode six, contains spoilers for episode five so if you haven't watched that yet (why not?) go do that now.

Enjoy and tell me what you think:)

* * *

Damon could hear them. He could hear Elena offering Stefan her blood and what followed. Never mind the fact that he could hear Caroline sleeping or Liz pacing. Their kiss overpowered everything around him; the wind, wildlife, cars in the distance. How could one small sound be so damn loud?

He left the boarding house and walked into the forest far enough that he couldn't truly register the sounds anymore, until crickets chirping were the loudest sound.

He had been the one to let Elena know that Stefan didn't indulge in human blood; he had been the one to reveal that simply because Elena told him not to Stefan avoided his true nature. He had been the one to tell her for many reasons. One, she was opening up to him, letting him know that remnants of their friendship were intact. He couldn't very well leave her hanging dry. He told her so that she could see that he would never give up on her. That, when it came down to it, he couldn't hide from her. Another reason he told her was that she needed to realize that being a vampire wasn't so bad. Damon himself wasn't exactly a great role model but Stefan could be. Stefan could be a good vampire, strong, powerful, and… good.

And he had told her because Stefan needed blood. That was it; plain and simple. Stefan wasn't strong enough. Stefan, his brother, had almost died. Damon could barely wrap his head around the idea. Stefan had always been there, somewhere in the back of Damon's life. Damon had been helpless to save him. He could only watch as Stefan, so still, was shot with wooden bullets. Damon rarely felt true fear but he did then.

Of course, he couldn't quite have a full day of loving Stefanness. It had been a good Stefan day though, the attempt to kill Mason, the bonding over a traumatic experience, the blood. But when it came down to it Stefan had something that Damon didn't. Elena.

Damon tried not to think about it; so many emotions, so much caring, so not fun.

Somehow, throughout Stefan and Elena's relationship it had apparently been universally accepted that they 'belong together'. It was weird. Nearly everyone saw them as one true-loving entity. Nearly everyone, Damon and Katherine were excluded from that. Even Caroline, though she thought they were fighting, it was obvious that Caroline felt it was an argument that wasn't meant to happen. Which was ironic in a way because it was, in fact, fake.

Damon had known. Right away. He had played their whole faux arguments off as nothing. Absolutely nothing but somewhere in their words and emotions he saw a glimmer of truth, and he thought maybe, just maybe he might not be so wrong that all that soul mate talk was a load of bullshit. However, no one else caught on to the realness of the arguments, not even Elena or Stefan. Damon wondered if he imagined it.

But then there was Katherine.

So convinced, apparently, that Stefan loved her. So good at manipulating people. So good at setting Stefan off it seemed. Damon realized that by attempting to fight Katherine's wishes Stefan and Elena were on the path to fulfilling them.

Damon wondered if he was in Katherine's plan somewhere. It was something he couldn't understand. Where did he fit into all of this? Why was she here? Who was she going to hurt? Who would win?

Why did she turn him?

It all came down to that. If she was so in love with Stefan, why oh why did she turn him?

Whatever. Damon realized that he didn't have to care about that anymore. He could ask himself a billion questions and gain nothing. Besides, Katherine was a bitch and he was going to kill her.

This thought pleased him but it also worried him. She and Elena looked so much alike. Would he be able to kill someone who was identical to the woman he loved? The woman he loved. Where did that come from? He tried to push it away but the thought stayed there burning his mind.

Suddenly Damon attempted to recognise when Katherine started to look like Elena instead of the other way around. He wondered if Stefan saw it the same way.

Damon began to walk back to the boarding house. Silence had only given him more problems.

Besides he would rather be able to hear Elena with another man than not hear her at all.

* * *

So thats that. I hope you liked it, I have another Delena one-shot in my mind so if you enjoyed this let me know and I'll actually write the other one:) Thanks for reading!


End file.
